


Everyone Deserves A Birthday

by Starry_Stark



Category: Captain America Civil War (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And the Parkers are going to bake him a cake, Gen, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, it's tony's birthday, no romantic relationships, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Stark/pseuds/Starry_Stark
Summary: May Parker is determined to make Tony Stark a cake for his birthday, and Peter is going to help.





	Everyone Deserves A Birthday

Ever since Peter had walked in one day to find Tony Stark on his couch, eating Aunt May's awful cooking and 'subtly' telling him that he needed to talk, Peter's life had just been getting weirder. Well, as weird as it could get after being bitten by a radioactive spider and gaining a shit-ton of superhero powers. For a start, the internship that Mr Stark had mentioned was actually a real offer. After going through everything with him and Aunt May, Peter had accepted it- who wouldn't, it was a paid internship!

Another was that Mr Stark and Aunt May had actually formed a friendship, which meant that he was frequently invited over for dinner. May had gotten it into her head that the man needed as many home cooked meals as he could get after being less than pleased to find out about the mans normal eating routine, which would consist if snacking and forgetting to eat for several days. Peter didn't mind the new addition to the dinner table, considering that both adults seemed to be happier with the newly formed friendship, perhaps needing a fresh face after all that had happened to each of them.

This was why, just after lunch time on a Saturday, Peter was baking a cake with Aunt May. She'd found out when Tony's birthday was and was now set on baking him a birthday cake, after predicting correctly that he had no prior plans. Mr Stark was under the illusion that it was just another dinner, but the Parkers were determined to make this one special.

"There's milk in cakes, right?" Peter asked, uncertainly holding up the milk bottle.

May looked up from the bowl to look back at her nephew, just as uncertain.

"I'm like 85% sure." May replied, rubbing her nose only to accidentally get flour on it.

"Well I'm like 90% sure so that makes us 175% sure." Peter cheekily responded, unscrewing the cap.

May smiled at his logic and added the milk to the pile of ingredients that they had already tossed in there. More meaningless chatter passed between them as they continued to probably screw up an innocent cake with their questionable baking 'skills'. After cooking it (and whipping each other with the dishcloth a few times to decide who was washing up) they began to ice the cake, both doling large amounts of chocolate frosting onto the top before messily spreading it around. 

"That's not so bad." May said, tilting her head as if looking at the mess from a different angle would suddenly make it look like it belonged in the White House.

"It looks like a ball of dirt." Peter smiled.

"It's a good ball of dirt. I'm sure it will look more...appetising when we write on it." May reassured him, handing him the piping bag.

Clumsily, Peter attempted to write 'Happy Birthday Tony' on the top, which just ended up looking like childish scrawl. Hey, it's the thought that counts?

"Perfect." May nodded, setting the cake aside to throw the utensils into the sink.

Peter nodded agreeably and left to change into some clothes that were less floury whilst May set about cooking the actual dinner. One of the many mysterious of May Parker was the fact that she could make delicious home cooked meals but everything else tasted like it had been regurgitated by an ill bird. And this was Peter trying to be nice. 

Over the next hour, Peter occupied himself on his phone, flitting between Twitter and Youtube as the soothing tones of crashing and chopping came from the kitchen as May cooked/wrestled dinner. Before he knew it, there was a knock at the door. 

Quickly, Peter jumped out of his room to grab the door. 

"Mr Stark, come in." Peter said with a smile.

"Thanks kiddo." Tony smiled back, removing his sunglasses that Peter suspected were actually prescription.

"Not a kid." Peter retaliated, the phrase sounding weak to his own ears as he was constantly repeating it.

Tony just laughed and went to help May as Peter began to set the table. Only a year ago, if you'd have told Peter that he'd one day be setting the table for a meal with his Aunt and Tony Stark, genius inventor and Iron Man, he'd have said you were completely crazy. Now it was the new normal.

Aunt May had cooked a delicious lasagne after wheedling out of Tony his favourite meal one time. It's his birthday, so lasagne he gets. May collected the clean plates in once they were finished, declining Tony's offer to help as she winked at Peter to get the lights. He hit the lights and May walked in, holding their beloved pile of dirt cake, lit up with candles. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Tony! Happy birthday to you!" May and Peter sung, placing the cake in front of the man, gauging his reaction.

Tony seemed to be in utter shock, clearly unused to such things on his birthdays. Peter supposed it was either massive party and drink until you're blackout drunk or forget the day even exists birthdays in the past. Well, never to late to start a new tradition in Peter's opinion.

Tony blew out the candles after rising from his shock and smiled up at the Parkers, both too kind and inviting for their own good.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this." Tony began, only to be swiftly cut off by May.

"After all that you've done for Peter and I, it's the least we could do. Everyone deserves a birthday. Besides, this cake will be delicious." May assured him, beginning to cut the cake into slices.

"Its a little blob of chocolate dirt." Peter added, taking his plate.

"Well, it's the best blob of chocolate dirt I've ever had." Tony replied, taking a bite.

May smiled, watching her nephew and her new friend tuck into the cake. It had been years since she'd felt that her life was going in the right direction again, but with these two sat at her table, trading jokes and science facts, she finally felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> A pointless, rubbish piece that I wrote in honour of Tony's birthday  
> Any mistakes are mine  
> Follow me on tumblr: Starry-Stark


End file.
